Everything Is Not What It Seems
by NotYourBestFriend
Summary: Bella Swan isn't really Bella Swan. She's really Aislinn Foy, the Queen of the Summer Fey. She's kept it hidden from the Cullens for so long. But what happens when someone shows up that can't be ignored? OOC.
1. A Visit

Most know me as Bella Swan. The shy, plain girl from rainy Forks, Washington. I'm the girl who's parents are divorced and who lived in Pheonix most of her life. I'm the girl who bagged the mysterious Edward Cullen and hangs out with the reclusive Cullen family. I'm also the girl who can't walk over a stable surface without falling on my face.

Others know me as Aislinn Foy. The brave, beautiful girl from Huntsdale. The girl that's Mother died so her Grandmother had to raise her, because she doesn't know her Father. The girl that goes to Catholic school with her crazy friends. The girl thats always been a little more aware of her surroundings. The girl that knows what others only think they know.

I'll tell you who I really am. My name is Aislinn Foy. All my life I've seen Faeries, people of the Fey. My Mother died shortly after I was born, so my Grandmother raised me. Around the time I was fifteen, a Faerie began to follow me. I was the only one who knew he was following me though, so I couldn't just turn around and tell him to go away. But he wasn't just a regular Faerie. He was Keenan, King Of The Summer Court. Keenan ruled the Summer. He controled it. And he was convinced that I was his Queen. After a while, I began to belive him. I grew up thinking all Faeries were bad. But I soon came ro realize that only a few were truly evil. Faeries have a tendency to get carried away. I would know. I was changed into one as soon as Keenan knew I was his Queen.

After two years of ruling the Summer Court with Keenan, Grams had some startling news. She found my Dad. Charlie Swan was his name. He lived in Forks, Washington. All my life I'd wondered who my Dad was. I wasn't about to pass up an oppurtunity to be with him. It was difficult, of course. I contacted him and told him who I was. I gave him proof. My mothers name, my birth certificate. All that good stuff. He beleived me. Whcih began my stay in Forks. I had orginally planned to stay for a year. I needed to get back to my Fey as soon as possible. But when I met Edward...

I'm sure you all know what happened from there.

I've been in Forks for nearly three years now. I love Edward. I couldn't leave him. Not even for my Fey. Keenan understood my need to stay. Keenan has always been supportive. He's my best friend, my partner, my other half. We rule a Court together. We even lived togther after we discovered I was Queen. No problems had arised. Keenan had everything under control, just as he had the nine centuries before he found me. Things were peaceful. Until today.

It was July in Forks, which meant cold. No matter what season, it was always cold. I disliked the cold very much and often wanted to warm it up a bit. But in Forks I was supposed to be a Mortal. And Forks was always cold. Besides, Forks was in Winter Queen's possesion. The Winter Queen, Donia, was a very good friend of mine. But it would still be a problem if I changed the weather on her terf. She owned Washington, Alaska, Antarctica, Colorado and a few other chilly places. Keenan and I were in possesion of Pheonix, Florida, California, Texas, ect. Generally warm places.

I was making dinner for Charlie and I, when I heard a strange fluttering upstairs. Edward didn't usually make that sound when he arrived. I turned the stove off and went upstiars to see that that noise was. It sounded awfully familiar. As I descended up the small staircase, I felt a pull towards my room. I sped up my pace and opened my door, quickly as I could. I almost laughed at the sight I saw. Because she was definately not who I was expecting.

It was Siobhan.

The Faerie girl was sitting cross legged on my tiny bed, looking as natural as ever. Her glamour was up, in case a Mortal like Charlie was here. Her glamour made her look as though she was wearing a simple white dress, with long sleeves. Her long black hair looked like it was hanging loose around her face. She looked human. But under her glamour, that was a different story. She was wearing a thin white sundress, with the sleeves in tatters around her elbows. She had a ring of pink carnations woven into her shimmering blue black hair and she had blossoms running up her legs. She had a sunlit glow about her, something perfectly normal for the Summer Fey.

"Well, long time no see." She said, innocently.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "Keenan and I gave specific instructions that I was to be-"

"Left alone until you were ready to return to our court." She finished in a bored tone. "I know. Keenan tells us every day."

Siobhan didn't refer to Keenan and I as 'My King' or 'My Queen' as others did. Thats one of the things I like about her.

"Then why are you here?" I asked, sitting down next to her, assuming the same position.

"It's so boring at the loft without you. Keenan is always hauled up in his study with Tavish." She pouted.

Summer Girls like Siobhan needed to be around Keenan and I to survive. The thrived on our energy. Since I wasn't there, Keenan took all that responsibility. Obviously, he wasn't doing a very good job. Siobhan looked tired. Summer Girls didn't get tired.

"I know Keenan can be boring. But you have to listen to him. He knows what he's doing." I sounded like a Mother scolding her child for not holding her hand in a busy store.

"I know that, Ash. But he never plays with us anymore. He hasn't gone to the Rath in months." She told me, appalled.

"But Keenan loves the Rath." I argued. The Rath was a club for Faeries. You could go anytime you wanted, to dance and drink Summer Wine. It was a beautiful place, Keenan adored it. He loved dancing with the Summer Girls and I.

"Thats what I'm saying. He's neglecting us." She continued her pouting. "Its not the same without you."

"You lived without me for six centuries, Siobhan." I reminded her.

"Yes, but Keenan was so much fun before he found you. Then he got serious, and you were the fun one." She told me.

"What about Niall?" I asked. Niall used to be one of Keenan's advisers. Now he was the King Of The Dark Court. Siobhan and Niall were always very close. They stayed close after he left the Summer Court.

"He's busy with work. Plus, I don't like him smoking. He always tastes like tar." She said, wrinkling her nose.

I laughed. "Work is good for him. He'd go crazy if he didn't have something to do. Someone to be with." I gave her a pointed look.

She sighed. "He betrayed you and Keenan. I can't trust him."

I rolled my eyes. "I've forgiven him. You know Keenan. He holds grudges." I shrugged.

"But he's the King." She mumbled.

"And he likes you. You're one of the few he actually likes to talk to. Not just dance with. Shack up with." I told her, in what I hoped was a reassuring voice.

She rolled her eyes. "I only had sex with him twice. It was Niall all the other times."

"All the more reason to stick around him." I said, pointedly.

She looked at me, gratefully. "See how helpful you are, Ash?"

I sighed. "Siobhan, I want to come home. I really do. But I can't leave my family."

"We're your family too." She pouted.

"I know, and I love you all. But I love Edward. I can't just leave him." I explained.

"Bring him with you." She shrugged.

"He doesn't even know I'm a Faerie, let alone a Faerie Queen." I muttered.

"You haven't told him?" She asked in disbeleif.

"No." I sighed.

"You told Keenan that you did." She accused.

"I lied." I mumbled.

"Well, it looks like our Queen isn't as trustworthy as we thought." She giggled. I heard Edward's car outside. He was pulling into the driveway. I glanced out the window. He'd just gotten out of his car and was heading for my door. He didn't bother coming in the window when Charlie wasn't home.

"Let them eat cake." She mocked me. I shushed her. Edward could hear her!

"Quick, climb out the window." I ordered. She laughed, quietly.

"Whatever you say, My Queen." She giggled, fake curtsying. I practically shoved her out the window. Edward opened my door a half a second later, looking around suspiciously.


	2. Talking With Carlisle

**AN: I make a lot of this up, so don't be mad if it isn't exactly true. It called Fan_Fiction_** **for a reason.**

"Who was that I heard?" He asked, sniffing the air.

"You heard someone?" Good job, Bella. Play dumb.

"Someone was just here." He announced, sniffing around. "I heard them and I smell them."

"Oh?" I murmured, as if I didn't care.

He was silent. He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. His eyes popped open. They were black.

"They weren't human." He growled. "But it wasn't the mutt."

Oh. No.

"Edward, calm down." I said, placing an arm on his shoulder. He grabbed my pillow and took my hand, leading me out the door. "We have to see if Carlisle recognizes the scent."

Shit.

"Edward, I'm sure it was nothing." I said, quickly. I felt bad though. He had told me he was a vampire as soon as he knew he could trust me. I hadn't even mentioned what I really was. But my case was different. My whole Court, not to mention all the other Courts, could be in danger if this got out. I knew the Cullens wouldn't tell anyone, but you can never be too safe. My Fey was counting on me. I wasn't going to let them down.

Siobhan was hiding behind a tree a few feet away when we got outside. She looked a little amused. I glared at her and she giggled, too softly for Edward to hear. She was invisible to the human eye, and that included Edward. But he could still hear her if she was loud enough. Only because he wasn't Mortal. Mortals were completely blind unless we willed it.

Edward got me in his car and to his house in no time. Siobhan was around here somewhere. She followed us, to make sure I was okay. Keenan would throw a fit if something happened. We were in the house in a matter of seconds. Edward looked outraged. All the Cullens took turns sniffing my pillow (Weird, right?). They all had no idea. Carlisle thought it was vaguely familiar. He was shifting through memories looking for it, while Alice concentrated on her visions. I sat nervously on the couch next to Emmett as Rosalie inhaled my pillow. She seemed to recognize it too.

"Smells like flowers. Flowers and Bella mixed together." She murmured.

"I think it smells like grass." Jaser said, shrugging.

"Naw, its more like kool aid." Emmett argued. He made a disghusted face as he said that. Kool Aid was in the human food category.

Everyone had their own take on the smells of Summer. Emmett must have had some tie to Kool Aid in a human life, as Rosalie had with flowers and Jasper with grass.

Alice was getting frustrated. I knew Siobhan was blocking her visions. Faeries did that sometimes. Jasper had claimed he was picking up some strange emotions from outside. Worry, anxiety. I suppose Siobhan thought she got me into trouble. She knew I was with a vampire, and didn't like it too much. Neither did Keenan, but he trusted my judgment.

"Maybe they're worried they got caught." Emmett suggested.

"Poor dear. Edward probably scared them half to death." Esme sighed.

"I say we go see whats up. Get the story." Emmett announced, standing up.

"I'm with Emmett." Jasper nodded, getting up with him. Oh no. All three of them together were stronger and faster then Siobhan. She was fast, and muscular for a girl her size, but her against Emmett. They might not know what she is. They'll scare her. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were leaving when I knew I had to intervine. I couldn't let them touch Siobhan. She was my friend.

"Wait!" I called, just as Carlisle said, "I know the scent."

They stopped and turned around, expectantly.

"Whats wrong, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I think you should...maybe...wait for this guy to come to you." I stuttered.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "Do you know something, Bella?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Um...no?" It came out like a question. And before anyone could say anything else, a twittery voice rang out from behind.

"And what if she did know something?"

I spun around and saw Siobhan in the front doorway, looking irritated. Oh, please don't do this. Please. Don't say anything, Siobhan. I plead with my eyes, but she blatantly ignored me. Edward was standing protectively in front of me. Carlisle was curious though. He was eyeing Siobhan like she was a science project. It was making me a little nervous.

"Ash? Are you just going to take this?" She demanded.

"Ash?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Yes, Ash." Siobhan twittered. "Are you just going to let this imbecile talk to you like that? You of all people?"

"Siobhan, outside." I ordered.

She stood still, glaring at the Cullens. I know she meant well. She was one of my best friends in the Court, but she needed to listen. I was a Monarch, and I knew what was best for her. She needed to understand that.

"Now." I ordered, harder this time. She growled a little under her breath and then stomped outside, making the sunlight dissapear from the room.

Everyone was a little, well, confused. I mean, a girl they'd never seen before came in here and told them how they could and couldn't talk to me. She obviously wasn't human, so I had no way to get around that. She had the confidence to call Edward, the protective vampire, an imbecile so she obviously had something backing her up. To top it all off, Carlisle knew her scent, so he obviously knew about Faeries and, oh fuck, am I screwed or what?

"Bella," Edward said, calmy but deadly. "Care to explain?"

"No, not really." I said, lightly and nervously. Edward growled. I stepped back, slightly.

"Edward," Esme reprimanded. "Thats rude."

"Esme," Edward rolled his eyes. "Let me handle this, please."

She was about to respond when Carlisle stepped in, gently. "Bella, may we speak in my study? Privately?"

I nodded, shakily. "Of course."

I followed Carlisle up the stairs, slowly. I knew that he knew what I was. And I knew he was going to call me on it. I was so screwed. I sat down and Carlisle locked the door with a click. The room was specially sound proofed, so vampire ears could only hear what was going on inside if they were leaning against the door. And Carlisle would know if they were doing that. Carlisle sat down at his desk, oppisite of me and started riffling through the cabinet behind him. I waited, quietly, until he turned back around with a small file in his pale hands.

"I've been around for quite some time, Bella. And in that time, I've collected an abundance of useful information on all sorts of mythical creatures. Most mythical only to humans. I've come across it all- Vampires, Werewolves, Witches............Faeries, even. One particulair Faerie, in fact. A king. A king that has been around far longer then I have. A king that I beleive you to be fairly familiar with." He glanced up at me from the file. "Correct?"

"Depends." I answered, uneasily. "A name might jog my memory."

"Alright. Does the name Keenan ring a bell? Keenan, The Summer King?" Carlisle asked, pulling out a few papers.

"Perhaps...." I trailed off. He looked over three small peices of paper, which I realized were photots.

"Hmmm. Because it seems the Summer King is very well aquainted with you, Bella. Or should I say Aislinn?" He mused, softly. He looked a little hurt.

"Carlisle, what exactly to you have in that file?" I murmured, quietly. I wanted to know exactly what I was up against.

"Take a look for yourself." He answered, handing me the folder. I opened it up and skimmed the pages. There were a few copies of Faerie documents, and few announcments Keenan has made in the past, some of Keenan's information. And then....then, there was me. The announcment of the Summer Queen coming foward.

They weren't incredibly personal documents, but I needed to know why Carlisle had these in his possesion. These belonged to the Summer Court.

"Carlisle-"

"I'm a good friend of the Summer King's head advisor, Tavish. I'm sure you're familiar with him. We like to keep each other updated on the worlds we live in. Vampires are generally ascoiated with the Dark Court. But it depends on the person, really. Just like Keenan is drawn to a Summer Girl. Keenan is drawn to them because they radiate Summer. The Winter Queen has subjects that are best suited in Winter. Its placement of personality more then anything else. Though, I'me sure you knew that....Queen Aislinn." He explained, staring at me. I blushed, looking shamefully at my hands. I wasn't embarassed of my title, no. I was ashamed I hadn't told Carlisle sooner. I respected Carlisle, and to have a Monarch's respect....it was some heavy duty stuff.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"Like I said, Tavish keeps me filled in. If a war was to break out between the Courts, we would be affected. If we were near the Courts in passing, we would generally be asked to take sides and we need to know what kind of Court we belong in. Tavish pegged me for the High Court. Not a bad thing, I'd say. Sorcha is fairly kind." He mused. "I keep Tavish posted on Vampire happenings too, Bella. If the Volturi were to get angry about something Faerie did...it would be best that they were informed."

"Why didn't Tavish tell me?" I asked, quietly.

"He thought you would be angry with him. Beleive it or not, Bella, Tavish has a great deal of respect for you. And not just as a Queen, but as a person. He thinks your very well rounded, very driven. I couldn't agree more." He smiled, smally. "Though what I do wonder, is why you felt you couldn't trust us with your secrets."

I sighed. I knew this was coming. "Carlisle, you have to understand. I'm under a lot of pressure. I'm new at this whole ruling thing. Keenans been at it for centuries, but I've only been Summer Queen a few years. Keenan has put a lot of faith in me and I wasn't about to let him down. We had kept up the charade so long and so well.....I wanted to prove I could do this. I wanted to prove I was ready for the responsibilty. Keenan gives me easy tasks. He wants me to be absolutely ready before I really rule with him. I wasn't about to destroy his trust in me. What with all the trouble I've gotten into with vampires....its just cutting it too close. When I finally told Keenan about you guys, he flipped. It took months to convince him I could take care of myself. And when I finally recieved his blessing to tell you, I panicked. I thought I would screw something up. Keep in mind I didn't recieve his full blessing until around the time the Newborns had attacked. Edward and I were already engaged, and I thought he would be mad I waited so long to tell him. He confided in me from the very beginning with your secret, and I couldn't even tell him this tiny little thing....I was scared."

He was silent for a good three minutes, before he finally looked me square in the eye and said. "You are an excellent Queen. An excellent girl. And an excellent daughter in law. I would never be angry with you about this. I was confused as to why you would choose to hide this, but now I understand. You were confused and you were lost, and I get that. You had every right to hide it from us. You were being responsible and looking after your Fey. I respect that."

I was stunned. He respected my choice?

"But....but I lied to you. I was selfish and stupid, and I lied to you! I should go to hell for keeping something this big from you! I'm horrible." I muttered, looking down.

"You're far from horrible, Bella." He soothed me, gently. "You're smart. Smart and responsible. And Edward will understand."

Edward was always understanding. He always knew what to do, and what to say. He was an angel, he never kept anything from me. Why should I keep anything from him?

"So...." I sighed. "What are the odds he heard everything we've said?"

"Edward's not an eavesdropper, but curiousity does get the best of all of us. He probably had heard some of this conversation." Carlisle nodded, sadly. I sighed again. Curiousity killed the cat. I nodded, getting up to unlock and open the door.


	3. Explaining The Butterfly's Life

Carlisle followed me down the stairs, going at my slow pace. Everyone was sitting in the living room, looking anxious. Edward didn't. He looked calm. He had his eyes closed as he stood in front of the window, motionlessly. When he heard my feet touch the floor, he opened his eyes. I started to explain, but he put a hand up and stopped me.

"No need," He told me, softly. "I heard everything."

I sighed and turned to look at the rest of the Cullens. Alice gave me a reassuring look. "I filled them in." She smiled. "Love the title by the way. Queen. Who would've thunk it?" She winked.

"So you're not mad?" I checked.

"Of course not, Bella." Jasper assured me in his southern drawl.

"You needed to keep this from us. We understand, sweetheart." Esme smiled, soflty.

I sighed out of utter releif. "Thank you guys so much. I thought you were going to be difficult." I laughed, nervously.

"What if we were? Would you throw us in the dungeoun?" Emmett laughed.

"My Court does not beleive in that sort of order." I answered.

"Oooo, that sounds so official." Alice giggled. Edward was still looking out the window, curiously. He turned around when he caught me staring.

"Your little friend is still out there, love. She's pacing." He exlained. I sighed. Of course, Siobhan would'nt leave just like that. Order or not.

Edward Cullen

Bella stepped outside to retreive her little Faery friend. While the idea of my fiance being a Faerie was a little unsettling, it was also interesting. Did this mean I didn't have to be so careful anymore? Bella was touching the girls arm and murmuring something to her, hurriedly. The girl rolled her eyes and nodded, obviously feeling like she didn't need to reminded of whatever Bella was telling her. Bella led the girl, who's name I beleived was Siobhan, back into the house. Siobhan looked incredibly unhappy to be here, but she was dealing with it for Bella. Or, in her case, the Queen.

"Siobhan, meet my Fiance and his family," Bella smiled. "Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Edward, my fiance."

Siobhan smiled, tightly. "So you're the people that ripped Aisli from her rightful place."

"Siobhan." Bella hissed, under her breath.

Siobhan rolled her eyes, and smiled more beleivably. "Nice to meet....some of you."

Bella shot her a look.

"Alright, all of you." She sighed. Esme smiled, warmly at the eery glowing Faery.

"It is so nice to meet you, dear." Esme said, giving Siobhan a light hug. Siobhan hugged back, uncomfortable. She turned to Bella, miserably.

"Can I take this stupid glamour away? I mean, they already know what I am." She complained. Bella sighed, but nodded reluctantly. Siobhan smiled, happily. She glittered for a moment and then she was a completely different creature. He bland black hair had a blue tint now, with small flowers woven in. Her white dress was in decrotative tatters around her elbows and she was barefoot. There were blossoms running in vines up her legs. She was magical.

Siobhan and Bella chuckled at our stunned faces. Did Bella havea glamour on? I really needed to talk to her....

Bella Swan

"Love? Can I see you outside?" Edward asked, uneasily.

"Of course." I mumbled, nervously. What did he want to say?

We stepped onto the porch, awkwardly. Even Edward seemed a little uncomfortable. Finally, after a few seconds of silence, he said,

"Before I say anything, you have to know I'm not mad. I know thats what your wondering, and I'm not. I understand why you fifn't tell us. I don't want to talk about that. I want.....I want to know about Faeries." He looked down, embarassed.

"Faeries?' I asked, releived.

"Well. actually just one Faerie. You." He told me, shyly. This was so unlike him...

"Well, what do you want to know?" I asked, smiling. I sat down in the porch steps. Edward sat beside me, and pulled me into his lap.

"How did you become a Faerie?" He asked, curiously.

"It's a long story." I said, quietly.

Before I could say anything else, Alice burst out the door. "We wanna hear the story too!" She cried, pouting. All the Cullens were behind her, looking eager. Siobhan was already sitting on the rail, waiting to here my side of the story. I had never told anyone but Keenan how I really felt about being a Faerie.

"Fine," I sighed. "It all started when Keenan, The Summer King, targeted my mother. You see, Keenan has dreams that tell him who he should seek out for his next Queen. He had been dreaming of my mother. My Grandmother, my Mother and I all have a gift. When I was all human, I could see a Faerie when they were invsibible to me. My Mother knew about Faeries, so when Keenan seeked her out....she ran. She was already pregnant with me when Keenan found her and she didn't want anything to do with him. Keenan left ehr alone during the pregnancy, but it was too late. She was already a Faerie of his Court. After I was born, she started to wither away. If a Faerie is away from their Monarch-"

"Their butterfly?" Emmett asked, confused.

"No, Emmett. Not a butterfly. A monarch is a King or Queen. Anyway, if they are away from a Monarch too long, they die. And since my Mother wanted nothing to do with Keenan.....well, you can pretty much guess." I said, sadly.

"But Renee's alive, Bella." Alice said, skeptically.

"I'm getting to that. My Grandma had no idea who my Father was, so she raised me herself. One of our daily lessons was to stay away from Faeries. Don't look at them, don't talk to them. Don't even think about them. When I was fifteen, I noticed two Faeries were following me around. I told Grams and she couldn't strees it enough that I stay away from them. When Keenan started to pretend to be human, and he started talking to me, I told him to back off. I ignored him for a few weeks. Thats when he enrolled in my school." I turned to Carlisle. "Tavish posed as his uncle, along with Niall when he was still a Summer advisor. He followed me every where, until I finally broke down and agreed to go somewhere with him, to see why he was so interested. I didn't know that I was turning into a Faerie every second I was near him.

"He took me to a carnival, and like any teenage boy, he got me drunk." Edward's nostrals flared. "Not to seduce me or anything. He was getting me used to Summer Wine. But that night, when things calmed down, I told him I knew he was a Faerie. I told him I knew everything. That he was a Faerie, that he was a King, that I was Queen. After that, things got a lot more complicated. I avoided him at all costs. But, of course, that didn't work."

"Did you really think it would?" Siobhan snorted.

"No," I sighed. "But I hoped. Keenan and I were agruing about everything. He was trying to convince me to be his Queen. I was trying to convince him to leave me alone. When he wouldn't go away, I gave in. I accepted it. I just felt right. I felt a pull to him, like I needed to be his Queen. But its complicated. You see, to be Queen, you have to pass a test. The girl that is up for it, has to kneel in front of all the Summer Court and hold the Winter Queens staff. If you don't turn to ice, you are the Queen. The current Winter Queen, was actually supposed to be a Summer Girl. Keenan hed seeked her out long ago, and she took the test for him. She turned into his Winter Girl. She was all things ice, but had no power. Sher was stuck for centuries, warnng every Winter Girl not to trust him. When I was appointed as Queen, and the Winter Queen was killed, Donia was put on the throne."

"I always wondered how that happened." Carlisle murmured.

"But how did you end up here?" Rosalie asked.

"I had been Queen for at least three years when Grams told me she knew who my Father was. I wasn't about to pass up this oppurtunity, so I moved here to live with Charlie. It was the first time ever, that I didn't have to think about Faeries. When I was young, it was always about staying away from them. When I grew up, it was about ruling them. I needed a break. So, I stayed here. I had every intention of just staying until college, but then I met Edward..."

"Insert wolf whistle here." Siobhan laughed.

"Shut up," I mumbled, blushing. "So I stayed. And I had talked to Keenan, told him I couldn't pick up and leave. But then you left me....and I went back to the Court for a few months. Everything was good. At least, I pretended like it was."

"Not very well. We were all walking on eggshells with you." Siobhan muttered.

"But then I moved back to Forks after Niall mentioned a Vampire had visited his Court looking for me. It was Victoria. I couldn't just leave Charlie unprotected so I moved back. That same month, I jumped off the cliff. Donia had been visiting to check up on the weather, so we went down to First Beach to check out the currents, and she dared me to jump. So I did. I'm sure you all know what happened from there." I explained.

"But what about Renee?" Jasper asked.

"Renee doesn't exist." I answered, lightly.

"What?" Alice asked, a little taken back.

"Renee is a Faerie in my court. Her name is Eliza. I asked her to out on her glamour and pretend to be my mother so I could go along with my story." I told them. "Eliza is a very good friend of mine."

"But we met Phil too." Edward pointed out.

"Phil doesn't exist either. Phil is Donia's head gaurd, Evan. He voulenteered for the job, and Donia didn't care, so he was officially mt Step Dad." I said.

"Freaky." Alice muttered.

"This is like The Twilight Zone or something." Emmett boomed.


	4. Belonging

**AN: Again, I make a lot of this up as I go. Keep in mind that there is no Seth in this story.**

"Well, Siobhan, would you like to stay here for the night?" Esme asked, warmly.

"For what?" Siobhan was obviously confused.

"To sleep, Dear." Esme said, kindly.

"Oh, Esme, thats very nice of you, but its not necessary. I don't sleep tha often." Siobhan smiled.

"Where will you go, Dear?" She asked, worriedly.

"I'll probably hang around in the trees. Or talk to Bella." She answered. "By the way, you still need to talk to Keenan, Bella."

"Keenan?" Edward asked, flatly.

"The Summer King." I uttered, quietly.

"Ah." He murmured. "Can't wait for that."

"Watch the sarcasm. Keenan is perfect." Siobhan warned him.

"Oh, I bet he is." Edward rolled his eyes.

"In many, many ways." Siobhan laughed, waggling her eyebrows.

I laughed, shoving her lightly.

"Oh, so he's good?" Rosalie asked, interested now.

"Extremely. But he still doesn't top my Niall." Siobhan sighed.

"Boyfriend? Husband?" Esme inquired.

"Lover. He used to be one of Keenan's gaurds, but he was pushed up to be the Dark King." Siobhan explained.

"Impressive." Edward mumbled, sarcastically.

"Hey, buddy, I own sarcasm and I don't recall giving you permission to use it." Siobhan hissed.

Alice snickered, quietly. Edward shot her a dark look.

"Alright, alright. I think it best if we all turn in for the night." Carlisle sighed. "Bella, why don't you and Siobhan head on home? I think I need to explain this to the family....more logically."

"Oh, sure, of course." I nodded. Alice gave me a light hug, and Esme rubbed my shoulder, comfortingly. I kissed Edward on the cheek and Siobhan and I headed off towards Charlie's house.

"So...." Siobhan trailed off, evily.

"So, what?" I prodded.

"How is he?" She asked, grinning.

"Who?" I asked, confused.

"Mr. Cranky Pants, duh!" I raised an eyebrow. "Alright, I see we have entered the no humor zone. Fine. Edward. How is he?"

"He's fine, I guess. A little mad." I shrugged.

"Oh, so he's crazy?" She asked, waggling her eyebrows.

"What to do you mean...?" I asked, trailing off. Then it dawned on me. "Ugh! Siobhan! We haven't done it yet!"

"Ew, why?" She asked, in disbeleif.

"Were waiting til the wedding night." I blushed.

"Awwwww, how very Christian of you." She gushed, sarcastically. "You belong on Seventh Heaven."

"Shut up," I mumbled. "At least I don't hop in bed with the every guy I see."

"Not every guy, honey. Just Keenan. Oh, and Niall. I think I had a fling with Tavish once, but nothing serious, cause he's really old. Oh, right, and a few gaurds once-"

"Please, no details." I stopped her, closing my eyes. Since Edward had driven us, we walked back. It wasn't a very far walk, now that I was free to go at a Faerie pace. We were home in no time.

We snuck past Charlie, who was snoring on the couch. Siobhan sat down on my bed, smiling. I think she was happy me and her were talking like old times.

"Why don't you just take your glamour off?" She asked as I was changing into my pajama pants. "I mean, its just us."

"Oh, fine." I huffed.

Since I wasn't in Faerie attire, the only the thing that changed when I took my Glamour off was my actaul body. My hair turned twelve chades lighter, to a light blond. My eyes faded from their regular chocolate brown to a shiny aqua color. There was a faint glow around me, like Siobhan. Like the sun reflecting off me. It felt good to be in my natural skin again. I hadn't taken off my glamour since last time I was with Keenan. so, basically, I was sunny and gorgeous in ratty old pajama pants and one of Edward's tee shirts.

"You look happy." Siobhan chuckled.

"Extremely." I agreed.

"Your in love." She sang.

"What was your first clue?" I asked, sarcastically.

"Way to bring down the mood." She sniffed.

I laughed. This was the first time I felt like I was in exactly the right place, in a long, long time.


	5. Glamours, Bitches and Starstruck Vamps

Siobhan and I stayed up talking all night long. Charlie came home late and fell asleep on the couch, so I just decided to tell him about Siobhan in the morning. Charlie knew about Faeries and my status, so I hoped he would be understanding about her being here. I had yet to talk to Keenan, Siobhan was making me call him at one o'clock. One o'clock came out of nowhere, I think its kind of like a deadline. Call him by then, or she will. We were going over to the Cullens today. Alice wanted to take Siobhan shopping, but everyone else wanted to talk to a Faerie and see me, well, in my natural habitat. We headed over there in no hurry, considering Edward was still mad at me. Well, not mad at me so much as jealous. I got the feeling he wasn't too appreciative of Keenan being in my life. But he was going to have to suck it up. Keenan was always going to be in my life.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, as she flung open the front door.

"Hey, Alice." I said, uncertainly.

We walked into the house and everyone was waiting in the living room. Even Edward. Though he looked less then thrilled to see Siobhan walk on in and sit down on the couch next to Rosalie, who, not so politely, scooted far away from her. But Siobhan, pretended not to notice and smiled around the room.

"So..." I trailed off, hesitantly sitting next to Edward. He surprised me by pulling me into his lap.

"I never want you to be afraid of me." He murmured in my ear, pulling me closer.

"I wasn't afraid of you, so much as your reaction to all of this." I whispered, even though the whole room could hear.

"I hope I didn't dissapoint you." He chuckled, quietly.

"That has yet to be determined." I answered, with a small smile.

"Alright, young lovers. Let's move on and hear what the doctor man has to say." Siobhan huffed, gesturing towards Carlisle.

"Thank you, Siobhan." Carlisle smiled, making the sound of clearing his throat. "We all took a vote last night, and we've come to a conclusion."

"We want to see your Faerie Land!" Alice burst out, bouncing up and down in her seat.

"You want to see the Fey?" I asked, in dibeleif. I had known that everyone else was okay with this whole idea, but I thought Edward and Rosalie wouls be completely against it.

"We originally had two votes for 'no'." Carlisle exlained. Ah. I knew it. "But we talked one of the no's out of it and that left one. And, well, you know how it goes. Six against one..."

"I'm thrilled that you all are accepting the situatuon, but I'm not sure bringing you to the Fey is the best idea." I said, uncertainly. "I mean, I haven't even discussed anything with Keenan. I need his full agreement, before we do anything."

"Why?" Emmett said, snorting. "You're the Queen."

"Yes, and he is the King. Keenan and I run the Fey by making decisions togther. I can't expose out Fey to outsiders, without Keenan's consent. He's half of the decision making process." I explained.

"You think we're outsiders?" Alice asked, a little hurt.

"No, no! Not in a bad way! It's just that, well, you're not Faeries or part of the Fey, so it would be a big thing taking you there." I said, trying again.

"So?" Rosalie snapped. "You're not a Vampire or part of this family but you never leave."

"Rosalie," Esme gasped. "That was completely unnessacery."

"It's true." She sniffed, standing up. "And I'm not sitting here and listening to you all make plans for our trip to hell!" She stormed out in a big huff.

"We get enough drama from Celeste." Siobhan snickered in my direction.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, shaking my head.

"So, Bella, what do you say?" Jasper aslked, a little anxiously.

"I'll have to talk to Keenan." I sighed.

"Ooo, yeah!" Alice chirped, clapping. "Call him now!"

"It _is_ one o'clock, Ash." Siobhan grinned, holding out a small silver cell phone Keenan gave me when I was appointed Queen. I huffed and snatched it out of her hand. I hit speed dial one and waited, impatiently for Keenan to pick up.

"And to what do I owe this immense pleasure?" Keenan's smooth voice rang through my ear.

"We need to talk." I sighed.

"Ah, I know that voice. You have something you have to tell me, but don't want to." He concluded, happily.

"Can you shut up?" I snapped. There was silence. "Thanks. Anyway, yes, I have something important to discuss with you."

"Do share." He prodded.

"They know." I blurted out.

"I don't think you're being vague enough. Care to elaborate on that last statement?" He asked, patiently.

"My fiance and his family know about us." I said, quickly.

There was a bit of silence. "Alright. Thank you for sharing that with me once again."

"Once again?" I asked, confused.

"You told me you were telling them many months ago, Aislinn. I told you it was alright with me. Just because there of Dark nature, does not mean we cannot trust them." He said, reassuringly.

"Right. I'm a big liar." I said, remembering. "Anyway, there's another thing."

"You're having his demon spawn?" Keenan asked, good naturedly. I heard Edward quietly growl next to me.

"No, I am not pregnant!" I exclaimed. "They want to come to the Fey."

"Is there a reason for this inevitable visit?" He asked, curiously.

"No, they just want to see the place I dictate." I said, casually.

"I hardly call our power, dictating." Keenan snorted. "And, I suppose, that there is no putting it off. Go ahead and bring the demons. They can bunk with Niall and the rest of evil incorporated."

"Keenan, so help me, if you are not kind to these people-"

"Relax, Aislinn. I'll be the perfect host. When should I expect you?" He asked, a little amused.

I looked around.

"Tomorrow, eight o'clock." Alice said, grinning.

I relayed the information to Keenan and we agreed to see each other tomorrow. "We'll show off your pets at the Rath."

"They are not pets, they are my Vampire family." I growled.

"You say potato, I say patato." He said, dismissively.

"Keenan." I said, warningly.

"We'll go to the Rath and show off your 'Vampire Family'." He sighed, giving up.

"Thank you. See you tomorrow?" I asked, checking.

"See you tomorrow. Oh, and Aislinn?" He stopped me, before I hung up. "I assume Siobhan is there with you."

"Yes, she's here. Do you want me to put you on, so you can yell?" I asked, smiling at Siobhan, while she waved her hands around to say no.

"No, that's alright. I'll just wait til tomorrow." He said lightly, hanging up.

"You're in trouble!" I sang, lightly.

"Damnit! Sure, I'm the one who's bringing you back, but I still get yelled at." She huffed, pouting like a child.

"You should've listened to Keenan and I. We know what were doing." I chided, playfully.

"In a nutshell." She shrugged.

"What am I going to wear?!" Alice shrieked, panicking. "I've never been to the Faerie world before!"

"Aislinn and I will help you." Siobhan reassured her. "Maybe Aislinn can work her magic and help you fit in a little more..."

I knew what she was getting at immediately. "No!" I snapped, a little too harshly.

Everyone seemed a little surprised. They'd never heard me take that tone before.

"Aislinn, they could get the real experience! You could change them!" Siobhan cried, gleefully.

"They don't want to be changed." I growled.

"What did you mean 'changed', Bella?" Carlisle asked, uncertainly.

"Siobhan wants me to change you into your human forms, so you can really get sucked into the realm." I explained. "But I'm not sure Keenan will agree to that. And I can't change you alone."

"Would we be human forever?" Alice asked, eyes widening.

"No. Only in the Fey." I assured them. Esme looked thrilled, along with Alice. Jasper looked a little scared, but Emmett looked ecsatic. Carlisle was in Docter/Scientist/Leader/Father mode.

"What would the process be?" Carlisle asked, seriously.

"It would basically be letting the Summer take over your body, draining the Vampire venom out of your systems whenever you're in the Fey." I explained, logically.

"Would it only be in the Summer Fey or in any Fey?" He asked, skeptically.

"Every Fey, which is one of the reasons I worry. Summer won't hurt you, but the Dark Fey is relentless, and if you're powerless..." I trailed off, remembering Rosalie's talk with me those months ago, about her past. "Not to mention, we have to determine which Fey you are destined for. I can't tell until you're in the Fey's presence, and I'm not sure all of you are Summer."

"What happens if we belong to another Fey?" He demanded, a little alarmed.

"Well, it depends. If one of you are Dark Fey, which I doubt any of you are, Niall would expect you to stay in that Fey. If you are Winter, Donia would most likely let you make your own decision, but she'd keep a close eye." I answered, hoping sincerely that none of them were Dark Fey. Niall was in love with his power, and was incredibly controlling. I honestly thought it was from all those years just being Keenan's consultant. He was finally in control, not off to the side. Donia and Keenan had a very close history and were in an off and on relationship. Let's just say Fire and Ice has a hard time mixing.

"Would it be dangerous to be away from you while we're there?" Esme asked, a little concerned.

"Well, not entirely. I'm most likely going to leave you to be watched over by Siobhan or few Rowan men. Just to be sure Niall is up to no trouble." I responded, hoping to sound reassuring. If they were going to be there, I needed them to be as safe as possible.

"What would you be doing while we're being babysat?" Edward asked, curiously and a little jealously.

"I have a lot I need to discuss with Keenan and a lot of work that I've neglected. I'll be free every night and parts of the day, but I've been gone a long time. Keenan runs things smoothly, but he's gotten used to me being around to help clean up the mess. It shouldn't take up too much time, Keenan has been doing this alone for nearly nine centuries." I said, snuggling closer to him.

"What's fun there?" Emmett asked, a little childishly..

"Whatever we create. There's water for miles, but a lot of the Faeries are there most of the day. There's a small beach we created by accident but there's basically anything you could possibly find Summer to be. Just take your pick." I grinned.

"The Rath is where the real fun is." Siobhan grinned, evilly.

"The Rath is a club exclusively for Fey people. But you'll be able to get in, no problem." I said, waving it off.

"Ooo, clubbing!" Alice jumped up, dancing. "What do I wear to that?"

"We'll get you a fabulous dress, Alice." Siobhan laughed, reminding me strangely of glitter. I could tell she was itching to take off her glamour. Glamour's weren't uncomfortable, but Siobhan wanted to be herself around the Cullen's. "And it's kind of formal. Most Faeries are from quite a few decades ago, so it's almost more like a ball than a club. But don't worry, you'll be fine with what we give you."

"Siobhan knows what she's doing." I added, so Alice knew she was legit.

"As long as you're sure." Alice said, a little worriedly.

"You'll be fine!" Siobhan twittered, happily. "We can get you and Rosalie outfits too, Esme."

"Thank you very much, dear." Esme smiled, warmly. "Though I'm not sure how excited about that Rosalie would really be."

"I'll talk her into it." Siobhan winked. She turned to me, with pleading eyes. "Ash, can I?"

"No." I said, firmly. She wanted to take off her glamour, and I just wasn't sure the Cullen's were quite ready for that yet.

"Please, Ash, please?" She asked, pouting. "They're going to see hundreds of Faeries without their glamour's tomorrow!"

"I don't care, Siobhan. This isn't the time or place."

"But, Aislinn!" She whined.

"Siobhan." I growled, pulling out my Queen voice.

She huffed. "Fine."

"Um, Bella?" Jasper asked, quietly. "I'd personally like to see her without her glamour."

"Yeah, Bella!" Alice chirped, excitedly.

"Is it creepy?" Emmett checked.

"It's beautiful." Siobhan purred, stretching her arms.

"Alrighty then" Emmett agreed.

"See, Ash! You're just being a downer." Siobhan sniffed.

I threw my hands up! "Fine! Show them!"

"Yes!" She cried, jumping up. She held her hands out, making a huge, big deal about the whole thing. "Stand back."

Everyone inched back in their seats and waited, patiently. Edward looked a little nervous, which was quite unlike him. He was usually so sure of himself. What was wrong? Siobhan twittered a little and before our eyes, she slowly faded from her glamour, into her true form. I was a little jealous. When the Summer Girls changed from their glamour's, they faded into it. It was like a firework show when I did it. I didn't sparkle or anything, I just glowed and whooshed.

Siobhan faded slowly, her hair turning a shiny shade of blue black and her yellow sundress turned a brighter shade. The Summer glow around her sparkled, leaving her looking Sunkist and more beautiful and immortal then she did before. Flowers were weaved through her hair, and she looked like she should be on a commercial for Sunny D. Everyone's mouths fell open in shock. The gorgeous, intelligent, talented Vampires were stunned.

Life is good.


End file.
